The Alpha
by Ikha Kim
Summary: Tentang Oh Sehun, seorang Wolf muda berdarah dingin yang menginginkan posisi Alpha demi membalaskan dendamnya. Ambisinya untuk membalas dendam mempertemukannya pada sesosok Xi Luhan. Gadis sempurna yang memiliki sisi misterius yang dapat membuat sosok arogan Sehun bertekuk lutut. Membawa serigala tampan tersebut menuju takdir yang membawanya menuju kehancuran clannya. [HunHan] GS


THE ALPHA

Icha_Kyunghae

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan as Yeoja

Kim Jongin

 **The Alpha**

Tentang Oh Sehun, seorang _Wolf_ muda berdarah dingin yang menginginkan posisi _Alpha_ demi membalaskan dendamnya. Ambisinya untuk membalas dendam mempertemukannya pada sesosok Xi Luhan. Gadis sempurna yang memiliki sisi misterius yang dapat membuat sosok arogan Sehun bertekuk lutut. Membawa serigala tampan tersebut menuju takdir yang membawanya menuju kehancuran _clan_ nya.

-o0o-

Seekor serigala putih memasuki sebuah kastil megah yang terlihat amat menyeramkan tersebut. serigala putih bermata tajam itu melompat melewati balkon sebelum akhirnya menampakkan sesosok pemuda berparas sempurna yang tengah mengusap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan darah.

Si namja tampan tersebut kemudian berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati lorong-lorong gelap di setiap kolidor kastil tersebut. mata tajamnya menatap angkuh pada kegelapan yang seakan-akan tak berpengaruh baginya.

Namja bersurai putih platina tersebut menghentikan langkahnya ketika mata tajamnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah. Semakin dekat dengan sesosok namja tinggi yang tak kalah tampan darinya.

"Kau sungguh akan pergi?" dingin. Seberapa dekatpun mereka. Namja platina tersebut tak akan mengubah cara bicaranya yang angkuh.

Kini ia tengah berdiri tepat di hadapan sosok namja tampan berambut pirang yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. sosok tersebut menjinjing sebuah tas berukuran sedang di tangan kanannya.

Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan yang terkesan datar tersebut. ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk menyentuh bahu pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. meremas pelan bahu kanan adiknya. Ya, adiknya. Dengan sebuah tatapan penuh makna yang hanya dapat di mengerti oleh keduanya.

"Cih, kelakuanmu sama sekali tak mencerminkan bahwa kau adalah seorang Alpha, Wu Yifan!" namja yang lebih muda menepis kasar tangan kiri sang kakak. Ia menatap tajam namja yanga lebih tua darinya tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman mengejek.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," lirih si kakak. Tatapannya tak kalah tajam dari si adik yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Apa yang perlu aku mengerti? Manusia hanya sampah yang mengotori dunia ini, dan kau, melepaskan segalanya hanya karena seorang manusia bodoh yang akan berteriak ketakutan saat melihat wujud aslimu? Tsk, menjijikkan," sinis Sehun-pemuda berambut putih platina tersebut kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang kakak yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

-o0o-

Tidak ada!

Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya tepat saat ia mendengar suara lolongan memekakkan telinga dari dalam kastilnya.

"Bahkan mereka menangisi Alpha tidak berguna seperti dia?" umpat Sehun

Pemuda berambut putih platina tersebut kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang big sizenya. Menatap tajam langit-langit kamarnya. Sebuah senyuman sinis melengkung di kedua ujung bibir tipisnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya, Wu Yifan!" geram Sehun. Tangannya mengepal erat penuh amarah. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya. Kemudian melompat dari atas balkon kamarnya, dan mengembalikan wujud sesosok serigala berbulu putih yang terlihat mengerikan dengan mata berwarna biru kelam mengerikan.

Oh Sehun. Dia adalah keturunan terakhir yang dimiliki keluarga Oh sebelum kedua orangtuanya tersebut tewas secara mengenaskan karena pemburuan. Ia berparas menawan, sangat sempurna. Hingga tanpa ia mintapun, ia dapat memiliki wanita manapun yang ia inginkan. ia adalah pribadi yang sangat dingin. Ia tak memiliki belas kasian. Dan yang paling mengerikan, ia bertahan hidup karena dendam. Ia sudah bersumpah pada jasad kedua orangtuanya untuk menuntut balas. Ia akan membunuh orang-orang yang telah memisahkannya dari orangtuanya. Ia akan menghabisi mereka bahkan hingga generasi terakhir para makhluk sialan yang membuatnya kesepian tersebut.

Dan beruntung karena ia ditemukan oleh keluarga Wu Yifan, kakak angkatnya. Yah, Yifan menemukannya saat ia sekarat karena sebuah peluru di punggungnya. Ia masih ingat, usianya baru sepuluh tahun ketika ia merasakan betapa sakitnya saat timah panas tersebut menembus kulit punggungnya. Menimbulkan sebuah bekas mengerikan yang akan membuatnya terus mengingat akan dendamnya. Ia akan membunuh manusia-manusia sialan itu hingga tak tersisa. Ia akan mengoyak habis tubuh mereka. Kemudian akan membiarkan mayat mereka membusuk. Sehun bersumpah akan hal itu.

Dan rasa bencinya terhadap manusia bertambah, saat si kakak-satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki memutuskan untuk hidup bersama makhluk sialan bernama manusia itu. sehun tak akan mengampuni makhluk manapun yang berani memisahkannya dari keluarganya. Sehun akan membunuh semuanya. Dengan begitu, saat ajal menjemputnya nanti, ia akan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

-o0o-

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di sebuah tabung air besar yang berada di atap sekolahnya. Yeoja cantik berambut keemasan tersebut menghela nafas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Membiarkan paras sempurnanya berbenturan langsung dengan cahaya matahari yang membuatnya semakin terlihat bersinar. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah teropong yang selalu ia bawa setiap kali ia datang keatap tersebut. ia kemudian mengarahkan teropong tersebut ke mata kanannya. Dan memejamkan sebelah matanya. Sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi paras sempurna miliknya ketika mata rusanya menangkap segerombolan burung kecil terbang secara beraturan menuju arah terbenamnya matahari.

Dia, Xi Luhan, 23 tahun. Mahasiswi jurusan seni. Yeoja paling populer di SM University-tempat ia sekolah. Hampir seluruh penghuni SM University mengenalnya. Ia sosok yang periang dan baik hati. Tak ada namja yang mampu menolak keanggunan sempurna miliknya. Sosoknya yang begitu ramah membuatnya memiliki banyak teman. Dan ia sangat bahagia dengan hal tersebut. ia bukan warga asli dari negeri gingseng tempatnya mencari ilmu. ia warga asli negeri tirai bambu. Ia sengaja datang jauh-jauh dari China khusus untuk belajar mandiri. Dan kenapa Seoul? Jawabannya adalah karena Seoul adalah tanah kelahiran mendiang ibunya yanag sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ia tinggal bersama saudara tirinya di sebuah apartemen mewah. Yah, walau berjarak beberapa lantai, namun setidaknya ia tak sendirian di Seoul. Saudara tirinya, Zhang Yixing, 23 tahun, seorang mahasiswi kedokteran. Memiliki sifat keibuan yang membuat Luhan sama sekali tak merasa canggung, walau kenyataannya mereka saudara tiri.

Yah, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan ibu Yixing-yang adalah sahabat ibunya. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu saat ulang tahun Luhan. Dan beberapa waktu setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Karena ibu Yixing yang ternyata juga sudah kehilangan suaminya dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

Luhan tak menentang keputusan mereka. Tentu saja, ia bukan gadis remaja labil yang egois. Ia memahami kalau ayahnya kesepian dan perlu pendamping. Karena itulah ia dengan tangan terbuka lebar menerima ibu baru beserta saudara barunya tersebut. dan ia merasa bahagia dengan hidupnya.

"Kau di sini?" seorang namja berparas menawan menghampiri Luhan. Ia duduk di samping yeoja manis yang masih sibuk dengan teropongnya tersebut.

"Kau mengabaikanku? Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" namja tampan tersebut mengulurkan tangannya merampas teropong milik Luhan. Kemudian ia mengarahkan teropong terebut pada obyek yang sedari tadi dipandangi oleh yeoja yang amat berharga baginya tersebut.

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" pekik Luhan kaget. Ia terlalu serius memperhatikan burung-burung kecil tersebut, hingga tak menyadari sosok pemuda tampan yang kini tengah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tersebut.

"Kurasa mereka akan kembali kesarang mereka," gumam Jongin.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya saat melihat tingkah menyebalkan sahabatnya tersebut. sepasang mata rusanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajam yang terlihat imut bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Wajahnya memberenggut manis.

"Ya! Ya! Aku tau aku tampan, tapi kau tak perlu menatapku sambil memincingkan mata seperti itukan?" Jongin menurunkan teropong yang tadi ia rampas dari Luhan. Namja bermata kelam tersebut kemudian menatap gadis keemasan yang masih memberenggut sebal di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau segelas bubble tea?" ucap Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Namja tampan tersebut tak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari gadis keemasan disampingnya tersebut. dan senyumnya semakin lebar, ketika ia melihat wajah memberenggut milik Luhan kini tengah berubah menjadi wajah anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Kau yang bilang Kim Jongin!" girang Luhan. Yeoja manis tersebut kemudian meraih lengan kiri Jongin. Menyeret namja berambut hitam tersebut untuk mengikuti langkah pendeknya.

"Ya! Setidaknya jangan menyeretku seperti ini, Xi Luhan!" ucap Jongin. Dari ucapnnya ia memang terlihat kesal. Namun dibalik itu ia bahagia karena tingkah laku yeoja mungil yang masih bersikukuh menyeretnya tersebut.

"Aku tak ingin kau kabur," kata Luhan dengan sebuah poutan lucu di bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tidak akan kabur! Setidaknya biarkan aku mengambil tasku, Xiao Lu," kata Jongin.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Mata bulatnya kemudian memandangi Jongin dengan mata memincing curiga.

"Baiklah, waktumu 5 menit untuk mengembil tas," kata Luhan sambil memberenggut. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Jongin.

"Ya! Kelasku berada di ujung lorong," proter Jongin.

"Dimulai dari sekarang," kata Luhan. Yeoja mungil tersebut melipat tangannya di dada. Dengan kaki kirinya yang menghentak-hentak lantai.

Jongin menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini!" kata Jongin. Namja tampan tersebut kemudian berlari pergi menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman merekah di kedua ujung bibirnya.

"Pabbo," bisik Luhan. Yeoja cantik tersebut kemudian melangkah pelan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Ia bersenandung kecil, mencoba mengusir keheningan yang mencoba mengganggunya. Sesekali bibir mungilnya akan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis ketika ia mengingat bahwa ia akan mendapatkan segelas bubble tea gratis dari Jongin.

Ia benar-benar kegirangan hingga tanpa sadar, tubuh mungilnya berbenturan dengan seseorang dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Menyebabkan tubuh kurus yeoja cantik tersebut terhuyung selangkah kebelakang.

Luhan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk memperhatikan sepatu yang di kenakan oleh orang di hadapannya tersebut.

"Ah, mianha-"

Luhan bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan kata maaf, saat orang yang ia tabrak tadi dengan seenaknya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Luhan mengeryitkan alisnya. Wajahnya memberenggut.

"Apa-apaan orang itu! seenaknya saja pergi begitu saja. Padahal kan aku ingin minta maaf," kesal Luhan.

Yeoja cantik tersebut menatap punggung sosok jangkung berambut putih platina yang tadi ia tabrak.

"Kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya, aku akan menjitak kepalanya. Tsk, tidak sopan sekali," Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kedua kaki mungilnya tidak terima.

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa kesalnya hingga tak sadar bahwa Jongin tengah berada di sampingnya dengan sebuah kerutan di dahinya.

"... Xiao Lu.. hei kau mendengarku?" Jongin melambaikan tangan kanannya tepat di depan wajah Luhan. Hingga membuat yeoja keemasan tersebut akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin dengan wajah memberenggut. Membuat namja tampan di sampingnya tersebut semakin mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

 _Bukankah tadi dia sangat kegirangan? Kenapa wajahnya kembali memberenggut? Pikir Jongin._

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau kembali menekuk wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Jongin. Namja tampan itu menatap bingung yeoja manis bermata rusa tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo pergi!" ucap Luhan. Yeoja cantik itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali, menuju gerbang keluar. Namun ia segera menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasanya Jongin tak mengikutinya. Ia kemudian berbalik menghampiri Jongin, dan kembali meraih lengan Jongin kemudian menariknya.

"Ayo Jongin-ah~. Bibi penjual bubble tea itu tak akan buka hingga malam hanya untuk menunggu kita," kata Luhan. Bibir mungilnya kembali menunjukkan poutan lucu andalannya. Membuat Jongin mau tak mau harus melengkungkan kedua ujung bibirnya keatas.

-o0o-

Tidak ada!

Sehun menendang kasar salah satu pintu toilet khusus pria tersebut. mengakibatkan sepasang kakasih yang tengah memadu kasih tersebut memekik kaget. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya pekikan itu hanya di tunjukkan oleh si namja yang lebih mungil. Sedangkan si namja yang tubuhnya lebih jangkung dengan santainya tetap melanjutkan aksinya meremasi pantat milik pemuda berambut coklat mahoni yang tubuh mungilnya kini tak tertutup sehelai kainpun tersebut.

"Eungh, Chanyeol-ahhh, heunghhh, S-sehuniehhhh," desah si mungil. bagaimana ia tak mendesah jika namja raksasa berambut ikal yang tengah memangkunya tersebut tak menghentikan gerakan bagian bawahnya yang sedari tadi menumbuk titik terdalamnya tersebut.

Chanyeol-namja berambut ikal tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengecupi setiap inci leher namja manis yang berada di atas tubuhnya tersebut. ia melirik sekilas kearah Sehun yang masih berada di ambang pintu toilet dengan tatapan tajam.

"Chanyeol, eunghhh, aku, eunghhh," desah namja mungil tersebut sambil mencengkeram erat helaian rambut ikal milik Chanyeol. Melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang tengah melanda tubuhnya.

"Keluarkan saja, Baek. Eunghhh, lubangmu nikmat sekali baby," ucap Chenyeol. Namja tampan tersebut meraih kejantanan pemuda mungil yang berada di pangkuannya tersebut-Byun Baekhyun. Mengocoknya seirama dengan pijatan hole Baekhyun pada kejantannanya.

"Chanyeol, eunghh. Akhhh~" Baekhyun menumpukan kepalanya pada leher jenjang Chanyeol. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggeram kecil saat lahar putih miliknya memenuhi bagian tubuh terdalam milik kekasihnya tersebut.

Tangannya memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya tersebut dengan lembut.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Betapa ia sangat mencintai namja mungil dalam rengkuhannya tersebut. ia bahkan mengabaikan sosok Sehun- Alpha baru dalam kawanan mereka yang tengah menatapnya tajam dan menusuk. Ia tentu sudah mendengar perihal Kris-Wufan yang memutuskan untuk menjadikan manusia biasa sebagai matenya. Yang mana hal itu secara otomatis membuat Sehun-yang posisi sebelumnya adalah seorang Beta- harus menggantikannya memimpin kawanan.

Chanyeol tau, betapa bencinya Sehun terhadap keputusan kakaknya tersebut. kris menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk menjijikkan-menurut Sehun- yang bernama manusia tersebut. namun, namja tampan bermata bulat tersebut juga mengerti, betapa Kris harus mengambil keputusan seperti itu untuk melindungi orang yang ia cintai. Yah, Chanyeol pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia berada dalam posisi Kris.

"Bisakah kalian mengakhiri tontonan menjijikkan ini?" tanya Sehun sarkastik. Namja tampan tersebut benar-benar muak dihadapkan dengan tontonan dihadapannya tersebut. bukan, bukan karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama namja. Tapi lebih kepada simbiosis mutualisme antar keduanya yang mereka namakan cinta. Menurut Sehun itu menjijikkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia memaklumi tingkah sahabatnya tersebut. yah, Sehun memang seperti itu. sedekat apapun mereka, namja tampan berambut platina tersebut tak akan berbuat ramah. Dan Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. jadi, ia segera menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya. Kemudian mendudukkan namja mungil tersebut di atas closet yang ia duduki tadi. Sementara ia meraih pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Setelah itu, ia kembali menatap namja mungil yang masih lemas tersebut.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Sehun. Kau tunggulah disini," kata Chanyeol. Namja tampan tersebut mengelus pelan surai mahoni milik Baekhyun. Kemudian tersenyum saat ia mendapati anggukan patuh dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kajja!" Chanyeol menatap Sehun. Memberikan isyarat pada namja yang lebih muda darinya tersebut untuk membicarakan masalah mereka di luar.

Sehun menatapnya angkuh sebelum akhirnya mendahului Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan tempat menjijikkan-baginya tersebut. dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat hal itu.

"Jadi.. apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia dan Sehun kini tengah berada di dalam sebuah kelas yang berada tak jauh dari kamar mandi tempat Sehun menemui Chanyeol tadi.

"Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa menjadi Alpha?" Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan sebuah keryitan tanda bingung.

"Maaf, kau apa? Kau sungguh ingin jadi Alpha?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Benarkah itu adalah Oh Sehun? Kenapa ia ingin menjadi Alpha? Sedangkan hal itu bersimpang dengan keinginannya untuk balas dendam. Yah, Alpha memiliki pantangan yang sangat bertentangan dengan sifat Sehun. Seorang Alpha, harus melepaskan semua dendam dan kebebasannya. Dan Chanyeol yakin, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Sehun menatapnya tajam. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sinis.

"Bukankah kalian yang memaksaku untuk menjadi Alpha? Setelah si Brengsek itu pergi demi manusia sialan itu?" Sehun kembali menatap tajam namja tampan yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Sehun-ah, kau yakin ingin menjadi seorang Alpha?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Ia tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Sehun. Karena saat ini yang ia pikirkan hanya satu hal. Apa yang membuat Sehun ingin menjadi Alpha? Bukan, bukan Chanyeol tak senang jika sahabatnya tersebut mau mengikuti nasehat para tetua di kawanan mereka untuk menjadi seorang Alpha. Hanya saja, ia merasa, Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, hingga membuat namja jangkung berambut ikal tersebut sedikit bergetar.

Ia tau Sehun adalah sosok pembangkang. Dan ia adalah satu-satunya saksi yang melihat Sehun membantai sekelompok serigala dari luar wilayah mereka saat Kris tanpa persetujuan Sehun, menandai Sehun sebagai Beta. Dimana itu artinya Sehun harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak membunuh. Namun sekali lagi, Sehun adalah sosok pembangkang. Ia bahkan berniat menghabisi semua tetua yang memilihnya sebagai Beta untuk melampiaskan tindak semena-mena yang mereka lakukan pada Sehun. Menjadi Beta berarti siap mengorbankan diri demi sang Alpha. Dan Sehun benci itu. ia tak sudi melindungi siapapun di dunia ini. Sekalipun itu adalah Kris- sosok kakak yang membawanya kembali merasakan kehangatan keluarga setelah pembantaian ayah dan ibunya.

Dan kini, tanpa di tandai secara diam-diam, Sehun rela menjadi seorang Alpha? Itu.. mustahil.

-o0o-

Chanyeol tak yakin dengan keputusannya saat ini. Namun menilik ia telah berada tepat di hadapan sebuah apartemen mewah bernomor 303 itu, membuatnya tak mungkin membatalkan niatanya. Jadi dengan perasaan tegang, ia menyentuh tombol bel yang berada tak jauh dari ganggang pintu kamar apartemen tersebut.

Dan chanyeol benar-benar merasakan pusing menghantam kepalanya saat sesosok namja tampan berambut pirang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Apa aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Itu bukan sifatnya memang. Yah, Park Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka memperhitungkan perkataannya sebelum bicara. Dan itu berbanding balik saat ia di hadapkan dengan sosok namja jangkung bermata tajam di hadapannya.

TBC_


End file.
